Camino recorrido
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Antes de que quedara embarazada todo era más sencillo, pues aunque viviera en la Hoja podía ausentarse unos días y pasar por Suna o asumir cualquier encargo que debía ser llevado a su antigua aldea, pero ahora no podía darse esos lujos. Lo extrañaba. Aunque el clima fuera peor, Suna siempre sería su hogar. Porque, a veces, sólo la distancia denotaba el camino recorrido.
**Bueno, esta idea no estaba planeada. Literalmente, cuando digo que no la planee me refiero a que tengo una lista con las historias pendientes, de donde tomo las que supuestamente voy a terminar en el mes o la semana y en donde me aseguro de guardar los pendientes para no olvidarlos. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, llega una historia a la que no le importa lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto y que se cuela para que la escriba antes de lo estipulado. Esta es una de esas historias.**

 **Como ya les había dicho, últimamente me agarró la nostalgia por estos personajes y... bueno, esto es lo que me tiene aquí. Esta es una historia corta, y realmente no sé de donde me vino la idea. Bueno, la verdad sí sé. Verán, hace un tiempo platicaba con una amiga, HaruhiMizuhi, sobre la relación de Shikamaru y Temari (justo después de publicar "Recuerdos poco gratos"), y le decía que siempre los he shippeado mucho, pero que un día deseé que no mi ship no se volviera realidad porque, si lo hacía, Temari tendría que dejar a sus hermanos y mudarse a Konoha. Eso, sumado a la añoranza que me ha dado por estos chicos y al cariño que les tengo dio como resultado esta historia.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Camino recorrido_**

* * *

―Es idéntico a su padre ―dijo Gaara desde el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltando a su hermana, quien a su vez se encontraba en el cuarto de su hijo, tratando de convencer a Shikadai de que era hora de la siesta.

―¿Igual de obstinado, quieres decir? ―ofreció la kunoichi con una sonrisa, girando sobre su hombro para encarar a su hermano.

―Si eso es lo que viste en él, que sea eso ―respondió el muchacho para después aclararse la garganta―. Escucha, Kankuro y yo... deberíamos irnos, en serio no podemos retrasarnos más.

―Ya veo ―replicó la joven, indicándose para depositar a su hijo en la cuna que tenía enfrente. A pesar de lo feliz que era viviendo en Konoha, Temari no pudo evitar ese deje de añoranza surgir en su pecho.

Antes de que quedara embarazada y tuviera a Shikadai las cosas habían sido más sencillas, pues incluso aunque viviera en la Aldea de la Hoja podía ausentarse unos pocos días y pasarse por Suna, o asumir cualquier encargo que debiera ser llevado a su antigua aldea, pero ahora que no sólo estaba casada sino que tenía a un niño pequeño de quien hacerse cargo no podía darse esos lujos.

Y lo extrañaba.

Quizás el clima de Konoha fuera mejor, pero su verdadero hogar siempre sería Suna y, por más que quisiera a Shikamaru, por más apreciada que fuera en la Hoja, una parte de ella siempre pertenecería a la Arena, pues parte de su familia aún habitaba esa aldea.

Afortunadamente, eso no detenía a sus hermanos y ahora eran ellos los que se pasaban a verla por Konoha cada que surgía la oportunidad, en lugar de sólo enviar a un halcón con la carta que debía ser enviada pero... aun así... no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente.

Y los extrañaba, a ellos más que a ninguna otra cosa en la aldea.

Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, Temari no se dio cuenta de cómo, en un acto ya casi reflejo, sus manos jugueteaban distraídamente con las de su hijo, y tampoco a fijó en cómo su hermano la miraba con algo entre el cariño y la anhelo.

―No se imaginan cuánto los extraño ―murmuró ella con una sonrisa que expresaba a un tiempo resignación y cariño mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas situadas junto a la cama del pequeño Nara.

―Nos hacemos una idea con cómo te extrañamos nosotros ―respondió su hermano en voz baja.

Como asentimiento, Temari se permitió recargar su rostro en el hombro de Gaara, que se había sentado junto a ella. Finalmente, tras un momento de silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Gracias por comprenderlo ―susurró, suspirando hondamente.

―No era nuestra decisión ―replicó Gaara―. Y habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella―. Gracias por eso.

Después de esas últimas palabras, el silencio cayó sobre ellos, no como cuando se ha acabado el tema de conversación y el tiempo se absorbe en un estoicismo incómodo, sino que justamente porque habían dicho todo lo que debían y se tenían mutua confianza no había necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras vacías.

―¿La recuerdas? ―preguntó Gaara de repente, voceando un pensamiento que hacía mucho habitaba su mente―. A Karura-sama*, quiero decir.

―No demasiado ―respondió ella en voz baja, tras pensar su respuesta por un par de segundos―. Yo también era muy pequeña. Sé algunas cosas, pero... no demasiadas. Tenía una risa preciosa ―afirmó, a lo que siguió un nuevo momento de calma.

―A veces... a veces me pregunto lo que pensaría si me viera ahora ―admitió su hermano, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shikadai que, de pie en la cuna y aferrado a los barrotes para no caerse los miraba con curiosidad.

Había algo... algo increíblemente añorante en la voz de su hermano, algo tan inocente que era casi tangible.

Quedándose momentáneamente sin habla, Temari dejó que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

―Estaría orgullosa ―aseguró, girándose sobre su hombro derecho para encarar a su hermano―. Como lo estoy yo ahora ―y en un acto reflejo, prueba innegable de que habían recorrido un camino muy largo desde esos tiempos en los que temía la mera compañía de Gaara, Temari se inclinó hacia el frente y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de su hermano menor.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Gaara la dejó hacer.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos quiso apartarse y sólo se miraron a los ojos, sin decirse nada, pero diciéndolo todo a un tiempo. Finalmente, fue Temari quien habló primero.

―Venga, que se hace tarde y ustedes deben irse ―apuntó la kunoichi, ya dirigiéndose la puerta con una sonrisa.

En silencio, Gaara asintió y la siguió hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde Temari pudo terminar de despedirse de ellos antes de que Kankuro y él partieran a Suna.

Mientras lo hacían, por primera vez en varios años, Gaara fue consciente de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, de cuánto tiempo había pasado... Y sonrió, porque, a veces, sólo la distancia permitía apreciar la magnitud del camino recorrido.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Hace un buen rato que no mencionaba a Karura en ningún lado, ¿no es cierto? Pero bueno, algo alegre para que no digan que vivo del Angst.**

 ***1: Ya saben que tengo ese headcanon de que cuando Gaara se refiere a ella usa el sufijo "sama".**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así, por favor no se olviden de comentar y... ¡nos leemos pronto! ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
